


watching you

by americangentleman



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Javey - Freeform, M/M, Newsies - Freeform, Unrequited Crush, i had to write jatherine yuck, jatherine, unrequited feelings, unrequited javey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangentleman/pseuds/americangentleman
Summary: davey thought jack might have felt the same way. after the rally, he knew it wasn’t true.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	watching you

betrayal. nothing but a painful stab in the back. no, the knife wasn't removed. it stayed wedged in the skin, keeping him alive just long enough to stitch the bloody wound back together.

it shouldn't have stung so badly.

sure, jack was his best friend.

sure, jack had been the one who encouraged him to break out of his shell and join the strike.

sure, he had always been there for jack just as he was for him.

jack agreed to rejoin the strike after davey's hours of searching for him. he agreed it was the best thing they could do.

that was until the rally.

the rally where everyone was so excited for jack's appearance. for a motivational speech.

then he announced that they should disband the union. then there was the money.

davey felt his soul crush in an instant. he had trusted jack. then it was all ruined. like it was nothing.

that couldn't have been the case. davey was not going to give up. not on jack, their fearless and strong leader.

he waited for jack on the rooftop. he needed some explanation. but when he heard someone climbing the ladder, he hid behind one of the pillars. it was katherine.

she scanned through jack's rolled up drawings, her facial expressions impossible to read.

davey knew what the drawings were. it was the refuge. he had spent countless nights after long strike hours with jack up on the rooftop. nothing but them and the stars.

just a few weeks ago jack was telling him about one of his crazy adventures. the one where he stole some shoes because specs had lost one of theirs and the bulls were quick on his tail. of course he made it away. he was jack. jack could do anything he wanted to. maybe that was when davey realized it.

the way jack re-enacted the story just by facial expressions and hand movements. it captured davey in the moment. he admired how much life jack had lived and how he was willing to share that life with him. those nights were special to him. only he and the stars could remember those special nights. it was their special time. while everyone was partying downstairs, davey was staring at jack and lost in a trance listening to those wild stories.

that was when davey realized he was in love with his best friend jack kelly.

"quite the speech you made." davey overheard their conversation. he tensed up at the back and forth yelling.

then the yelling stopped. davey peaked out to see them.

they were kissing.

davey's heart felt like it was ripped out of his chest and repeatedly stomped on. those endless night meant nothing to jack. not like davey thought they did...his whole world collapsed. nothing remained but unspoken words, stolen breaths, and ruined hearts.

davey slid down to the ground. he covered his mouth the resist making any noise as he sobbed quietly to himself.

he shouldn't have expected anything. he shouldn't have even though the jack might have felt the same. it would never happen.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twt @/FNCHCRTZ


End file.
